If things had been diffrent
by ComicsCorner
Summary: What if things had been different, what if things hadn't gone the way that they had, what if things had turned out for the better? What would have changed and what would have stayed the same if one single event hadn't occurred? What if Order 66 was never issued, Palpatine was thrown in jail? Luke Skywalker was a jedi apprentice hopeful that his own father will become his teacher
1. Left out

**_Christophsis_**

 ** _Luke Skywalkers POV_**

It felt like I've been dodging blaster fire left and right all week. I've never had a time where my feet have hurt so badly, but there was no time for complaining. I race behind my dad, Master Kenobi was right behind me, I jumped over so many fallen debris pieces that twice I almost tripped and fell. "Artoo, get out of here!" I order to the family droid. "Move it buddy!" The Astromech wastes no time bailing out the fire zone as fast as he could as if the whole place was burning down. My feet skid against the ground for a few moments when I stop next to my dad; my mouth was slightly hung open when I saw two massive and very scary looking Octuptarra droids marching our way. "Oh Ferglutz."

"Watch your language." Dad scolds me for a moment then turns back to Master Kenobi. "They're back!" It didn't take him very long to stop dead in his tracks as well.

"I told you this victory was too easy. We never should have sent the ship back to supplies."

"It wasn't my idea to send the ship back." Dad protests then turns to me.

"Are you both really going to blame me for that?" I groan clearly feeling irritated. "And maybe we should be focusing on the crisis here?"

"It's not a crisis." Dad once again argues with a light chuckle that sounded too over confident

"Oh really?" I point over to the Octutarra who by the way were still getting closer and closer. "Because I'm officially calling those guys over there a crisis."

"Ok fine….Luke head back to the tanks and take care of droids that may get through."

"You want me in the back? But I should be up here with the both of you."

"Luke!" Dad snaps harshly at me. "Do as I say!" I turn to Master Kenobi hoping that he would convince my father to allow me to stay, but he said no such thing he only nodded his head to me. I hated when my dad would do stuff like this, but I knew better than to argue with him when he tells me to do something. I take off running back to the tanks like I was ordered to do; I passed troopers that were racing past me to join the fight that I was being kept from.

"Hey buddy." I grin, lightly patting Artoo's dome as he stood near the cannons shaking. "It's gonna be fine."

"What are ya doing here kid?"

I roll my eyes at the smart mouthed Clone that stood beside me. "Zip it Alpha, I'm only here because Master Skywalker sent me."

"Awwww daddy sent back his little baby?" The Clone mocks.

"You're awfully rude for a clone."

This comment only makes him let out a small laugh. "Yeah your dad said the same thing years ago."

"Why is that not surprising?" I turn my head only to see that the ARC Trooper had disappeared. He probably left to help the others. "Blast it." I mutter quietly to myself, I couldn't see anything from here. All that I could do was stay and listen to nothing but horrifying screams and blaster fire followed by the occasional explosion. My father always pulled a stunt like this whenever I'm out in the field; he preferred to keep me on the side lines where he thought I could learn better at a safe distance. Every once in a while Master Obi-wan would agree to disagree with me, he would encourage my dad to let me into the field more, he said it was a much better learning experience for me. I know that he's my dad and that he's trying to protect me, but it always feels like he treats me like a little kid, fourteen isn't that young…..is it? "Dad, you better get rid of those Octuptarra." The ground under my feet trembled every time the tanks behind me fired. My lightsaber hung from my utility belt…I could tell that it was just as anxious to join the fight as I was.

 ** _(A test to see what kind of response this gets. Let me know what you think so far)_**


	2. Luke meets Ahsoka

**_Luke's POV_**

I feel the ground violently shake when I see another Octuptarra tumble to the ground, both Artoo and I jumped once it impacted in. A smile formed on my lips when I realize that my dad had done his part in destroying the Separatists reinforcements. "Nice job, dad." Artoo bwooped in excitement bobbing back and forth. It probably would have gone a lot faster if I was there with him. My head quickly darts up when I see a transport shuttle fly up over my head. That must have been our reinforcements, I couldn't believe it. I didn't think that anyone would come. "Come on, Artoo." I call before I run off to where the shuttle had landed. My father and Master Kenobi were already making their way to the ship.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to bring a Padawan learner into all of this?"

"Hey." I glare up to my smirking father. "What about me?"

"You're different." Dad replies. "You're probably older than this padawan."

"Probably has more experience in the field then me." I mutter under my breath. "And you still want me to be your student?"

"Of course I do." Dad smiles to me. "The council is bound to let me be your mentor."

"I told you that putting in a request for one was a good idea." Master Kenobi smirked, looking pleased with his idea. "And to think you thought that one would slow you down."

"Hey! Again I'm right here!"

"Again, you're different." Dad tightly grips my shoulder. My parents always wondered if I would be force sensitive when I was born along with my sister. It wasn't until I was four that the Jedi Council discovered that I was strong with the force. Since then my father and his Master have been closely monitoring me until I could be assigned to a proper mentor. "Besides you'd be better than any other possible student that they'd stick me with." Now I knew that he was right about that. I couldn't think of a better teacher for me then him. The three of us stop once the door to the shuttle begins to lower. And I couldn't believe what I was seeing….. a young, beautiful Torgruta girl walked proudly out of the ship. Her orange skin shimmered in the sun, her head tails were short, her face markings were stunning and her eyes made my knees feel weak, they reminded me of the blue waters on Naboo near my family's summer house.

"Heeelllooo, who are you?" I ask her dreamily, not taking my eyes of the stunning creature. She only gave me a look that indicated that she didn't like the way I asked my question. My dad only nudges my arm which meant that he didn't like it either.

Master Kenobi only shakes his head at me. "She appears to be a youngling."

"And who are you suppose to be?" My father asked which was probably how I should have asked my previous question.

"I'm Ahsoka. Master Yoda sent me. I was told to tell you both that you must get back to the Jedi Temple immediately. There's an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?" I ask anxiously. Hoping that this may be the opportunity I need to see some action and get in on it. Dad unfortunately interrupts before she can answer me.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in a bit of an emergency right here."

"Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable but we've been calling for help."

"Yeah I do hate when I can't fix anything mechanical." I groan.

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he sent me to deliver the message."

"Oh, great. They don't even know we're in trouble."

"If only we could get a clear signal through." I suggest looking around for anything I could use that I hadn't already to try and get the communications working again.

"Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off." Ahsoka suggests. All three of us look at one another then back to her.

"Brilliant." I grin shifting over to the com table and begin to work. My lighting was blocked for a moment when I noticed the youngling looking over my shoulder, her hands on her knees.

"Did I drop something?" I ask looking at her confused as to what she was doing.

"No….but you might need this." She beams then hands me a torque wrench. I stare at the wrench for a moment then look up to her.

"Thanks." I grin as I take the tool from her. "Do you know much about this stuff?"

"Not really…just a few little tricks."

"Well I'm glad that you knew about this one." I twirl the wrench in my fingers. I pick up the pliers neck to me and reach inside the side panel of the communication table, digging for what I needed

"What's your name?" She finally asked me when I clipped two wires from inside the panel. I once again look up at her and out stretch my hand to hers.

"Luke Skywalker." Her eyes widened once I told her this.

"The….the son of the chosen one?" She stutters at first.

I just give her a crooked smile. "Would it be weird to tell you that titles kinda freak me out?" She gives me curious look then shakes her head. "You can just call me Luke."

"Alright Luke." She once again beams as she shakes my hand. "Call me Ahsoka." Something abut her just made my heart race. I wasn't yet sure of what that was but I had to admit that I was excited to figure it out.


End file.
